cookingdash2016fandomcom-20200213-history
Super Customers Guide
/''Every episode in Cooking Dash 2016 has a fixed set of regular customers. This guide shows the recommended Super Customer to use in every episode. Super Customers grant double coins for all customers of the same kind, thus equipping the right Super Customer maximizes earnings.'' Use the guide below to determine the best Super Customer to use in every episode. Table Steaks | | |- | ' | | '' |} ''Taco Train'' 4.1 use Norbert 4.6 use Skip 4.15 use Norbert ''Adventurous Eats'' 1.1 use Kingston or Skip 1.2 use Bernie 1.3 use Bernie 1.4 use Kingston 1.5 use Bernie 1.6 use Kingston 1.9 use Bernie ''Cutie Cakes'' 1.2* Violetta 1.3* Norbert 1.4 Hennui 1.5 Hennui 1.6 Norbert 1.7 Violetta 1.14 Skip 1.15 Norbert 2.3 Tira 2.4 Norbert 3.2 Skip ''Country BBQ'' ''Enso Sushi'' 3.2 Use Umiko, or Tira 3.5 Patty 3.6 Umiko 3.7 Tira 3.8 Violetta, or Tira 3.9 Tira ''Caveman Paleo'' ''Out 'N' Inning'' 1.13 use Maddie 1.15 use Tira or Hennui 2.7 use Patty (note: this level has 9 cheeseburgers, so is a good choice for that daily goal) 2.9 use Maddie, unless you're having trouble finishing the level, then use Bob. (Maddie has a long run at the end) 2.12 use Umiko 3.5 use Bob, then Maddie 3.6 use Maddie 3.10 use Maddie, then Hennui 3.13 use Patty 4.1 use Hennui 4.3 use Maddie 4.4 use Bob or Umiko or both 4.5 use Umiko 4.6 use Umiko 4.8 use Bob 4.10 use Umiko 4.11 use Hennui 4.12 use Hennui 4.13 use Patty, then Maddie ''Medieval Dines'' 1.13 use Bob 1.14 use Patty 2.2 use Umiko 2.3 use Patty 2.4 use Maid Marian 2.5 use Tira (she shows up especially at the end) 2.6 use Patty if you've upgraded the mead a lot, or use Marian if you've upgraded the dragon a lot. Umiko is also good. 2.7 use Big Bob if you can get to the end of the level, or use Doug if you can't finish 2.8 use Hennui 2.9 use Umiko, then Marian 2.10 use Tira, then Patty 2.11 use Patty, then Hennui 2.13 Bob 2.15 Doug 3.2 Tira 4.7 use Patty 4.10 use Umiko 4.11 use Doug, then Umiko 4.12 use Bob ''Wonderland Delights'' 1.1 Alice* 1.2 Alice* 1.3 Alice* 1.4 Patty 1.5 Alice 1.11 Umiko 2.3 Tira if you've upgraded the salmon. Bob or Alice if you haven't. they're nearly identical. 3.7 use Umiko, then Doug 3.8 use Alice, then Umiko 3.9 use Patty, then Tira 3.10 use Patty 3.11 use Patty, then Doug 3.12 use Alice, then Tira or Umiko 3.13 use Tira, then Alice 4.9 use Dough and Umiko 4.11 use Alice, then Marianne ''Pieces of Ate'' 1.8 use Doug 1.9 use Umiko 1.10 use Bob, then Marian 1.11 use Doug, then Smee 1.12 use Smee or Doug 1.13 use Smee 1.14 use Smee 1.15 use Smee, then Doug or Marian 2.1 use Doug, then Alice 2.2 use Big Bob 2.3 use Doug 2.4 use Smee 2.5 use Patty 2.6 use Doug 2.7 use Umiko, then Marian 2.8 use Smee, then Alice if you've upgraded the snapper or Marian if you've upgraded the crab 2.9 use Smee, then Alice 2.10 use Umiko, then Doug 2.11 use Doug 2.12 use Smee 2.13 use Umiko, then Doug 2.14 use Patty 2.15 use Smee 3.1 use Umiko, then Doug 3.2 use Umiko (she appears only twice but for a total of four orders, which is the most) ''Cat Lady Crepes''''' 1.1 use Kate 1.2 use Kate 1.3 use Smee 1.4 use Smee 1.5 use Kate 1.6 use Kate 1.7 use Doug 1.8 use Smee 1.9 use Kate 1.10 use Kate 1.11 use Smee 1.12 use Doug if you can't finish the level, or use Kate if you can. 1.13 use Umiko 1.14 use Maryann 1.15 use Maryann 2.1 use Kate 2.5 use Doug if you can't finish the level, or Bob if you can. 2.8 use Alice if you can't finish the level, or Umiko if you can. 2.13 use Kate 2.15 use Kate, then Doug 3.4 use Maryann 3.6 use Doug 3.7 use Bob 3.10 use Umiko, then Kate 3.13 use Bob 3.14 use Kate, then Bob 3.15 use Kate 4.1 use Kate, then Alice 4.2 use Smee 4.4 use Kate 4.5 use Smee 4.6 Kate is best if you can get to the end. If not, use Alice 4.7 use Maryann 4.8 use Umiko 4.9 use Umiko 4.10 use Umiko, then Maryann 4.11 use Kate 4.12 use Alice, then Smee 4.13 use Doug 4.14 use Smee 4.15 use Alice, then Bob *On levels marked with a star, there really isn't any reason to use a super customer, because you're nearly guaranteed a 5-star score. However, if you really want to use one, you can. __NOEDITSECTION__